


Not Chosen

by kyallu



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyallu/pseuds/kyallu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes the choice herself to become not the archeologist's wife, but the archeologist. Aislinn and Siobhan as 18th/19th century rival archeologists. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Chosen

There is value in the lifeless artifacts buried beneath vast, scorching deserts, but far less, Siobhan learns quickly, in a woman without a man's approval, so she makes the choice herself to become not the archeologist's wife but the archeologist -- she's always had a mind quick enough to grasp patterns that eluded others -- and she packs her bags for Egypt with a dream in her heart, a tentative contract with royal museums in her cases.

It is there that she meets her competition, less versed, less sharp, but tenacious, as unyielding and impossible to crush as sand -- Aislinn, she knows, has that same drive to choose her own path, for all her apparent gentleness, and that knowledge burns through her like she's stayed out in the fierce sun for far too long, sets her skin aflame in ways that she knows only through giggling whispers.

They clash in the dark tombs that hold her future, Aislinn's future, and in the shadow of empty coffins (they are foreigners; not half as versed in the tombs as the _native_ grave robbers) Aislinn whispers, "We can beat them together," so it's only natural that they seal their partnership with a kiss that makes her forget, for an instant, that the sun is far out of sight.

fin


End file.
